The Bow
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: Harry Potter has been framed for murder. The Boy who Lived is no more and Voldemort's path to victory seems unblocked until The Bow
1. The Death of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J. .

Chapter 1: The Death of Harry Potter

Harry Potter knew where he was, he didn't know when. Harry had returned back to Privet Drive after the TriWizard Tournament. Three days later Death Eaters stormed Privet Drive.

They quickly froze Harry in place and used his wand to do unthinkable things to the Dursleys. He may not have liked them, but he didn't wish that on them.

XOXOXOXO

To say Albus Dumbledore was disappointed was an understatement. He and his Order of the Phoenix had arrived to a bloodbath. Harry Potter was covered from head to toe in the blood and organs of his family members. Harry had been quickly arrested and placed in a cell under the ministry. The entirety of the wizarding world had thought that the Boy Who Murdered was guilty. However there was exceptions; the Americans had turned their backs on the ICW taking the Lovegoods with them. The wizarding community had come down hard on the Quibbler's publisher. The Quibbler had supported Harry along with Hagrid. Hagrid was currently sat in a cell in Azkaban for trying to break him free.

The trial had been a frenzy, The Boy was unconscious during the trial. Even if he was awake then he wouldn't have been given a lawyer or Vertiserum anyway. The had all testified against him but Dumbledore had a feeling that The Boy knew. The trial had only lasted 36 hours. Harry Potter was guilty of murder.

XOXOXOXO

"Today is the day that the boy-who-murdered will receive the Dementor's kiss!" shouted Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was ecstatic at the fate of Harry Potter.

"Please not 'Arry," shouted Hagrid from his cell in Azkaban. Ron, Hermione and Ginny shot silencing spells at the half giant. The three were excited to see the kiss first-hand. Dumbledore however was focusing on the boy and was surprised that he was struggling.

"Tom Riddle will rise again and only you will all die. Neither can live while the other survives. He will be unrivaled until The Bow and she will die first," said Harry Potter weakly while pointing at Ginny Weasley.

"You son of a bitch!," said Ron as he punched Harry in the face. The Boy managed to laugh and spit blood as the dementor's swooped in and gave him the kiss. Harry Potter screamed like never before and then was silent. The Headmaster of Hogwarts walked up to the body of the Boy and transfigured the body into a pebble and banished the pebble into the sea far from Azkaban Island. Loud pops blew through the air as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters landed on Azkaban Island.

XOXOXOXO

Lord Voldemort summoned the bottle and drank the potion.

"You have killed your only chance of victory. For it was I, Lord Voldemort who framed Harry Potter. Your reward for carrying out the work of Lord Voldemort is that you can all walk today with your shame," Voldemort said in a monotone (due to the effects of Vertiserum) before his Death Eaters grabbed him before returning to their base.

That was when Ginny Weasley started to scream in pain.

XOXOXOXO

Dumbledore realized what was happening, the youngest Weasley had betrayed a life debt and was paying the price. Magic itself was repeling any that tried to aid as Ginny burnt up from the inside out. The people around her could only watch. Suddenly a red arrow flew through the air and straight into Ginny Weasley's arm. The girl stopped shaking and passed out. A man dressed in a red body suit with a full face mask and hood stood with a quiver of arrows and bow in his hands. The man touched his hood.

"She will live with her shame," said the man. The man grabbed an arrow and shot the arrow to the floor. Smoke erupted and when the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"The Bow has arrived," muttered Albus Dumbledore.


	2. The Bow Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does.

AN: Anything in Italics is a flashback

Chapter 2: The Bow Rises

Hermione Granger walked into 4 Privet Drive. The stench of blood filled her nostrils as she slowly made her way upstairs. Harry's bedroom door was slightly agar. Hermione didn't believe that Harry Potter, one of her best friends, was capable of murder. Hermione looked at the bed where a couple of books lay scattered on the bed.

The first was a book on dark curses open on the page which showed the curse that had obviously been used downstairs. She flicked the pages and reached the inside of the cover. Property of Harry Potter was written on the page. She recognized the writing and her opinion of Harry fell slightly. She still didn't think that he was guilty. Then she stared at a gold covered book that she learned was Harry's diary.

They stare at me fear, my friends only believe that Voldemort has returned because Dumbledore says so. Ron and Hermione talk about me behind my back, they don't think that I can hear them. I wish I had told Ron he couldn't sit in my compartment and I wish that I had never saved that stupid little mudblood from that troll. I will kill them all.

Tears started to fall from Hermione's face and onto the paper. Any hope that she had that Harry wasn't guilty had faded from existence.

The Bow stared at the school that he used to go to. Hogwarts Castle never failed to impress him. He slowly and silently crept from the Forbidden Forest. The Bow had completed his secondary objective already. The Bow had realised that with Rubeus Hagrid currently sitting in Azkaban the school was a easy conquest for the horde of acromantula that called the forest their home. When The Bow had arrived at the nest he saw many of the giant spiders make their way to the castle despite Aragog ordering his children not to. The Bow fired arrows into the disobeying spiders. The acromantula instantly burst into flames.

"You will obey Aragog," said The Bow. He quickly turned on his heels and walked. Aragog recognized the bow the man held and so did his children, they had good reason to fear this newcomer.

XOXOXO

The Bow reached the wall of his old school and looked up at the tower above; he knew that the Astronomy Tower was easily his best access to the inside of the castle. He shot a arrow up and felt satisfaction as he heard the faint sound of metal sticking into brick. The Bow smiled underneath his mask as the arrow released a rope which connected to the bow. He flicked his hand once again and The Bow was pulled up into the Astronomy Tower. He started to make his way to his primary objective, The Room of Requirement.

XOXOXO

Albus Dumbledore had one of the largest headaches he had ever had. Tom has framed Harry Potter and it was Albus himself that had killed Harry. His office was filled with people; Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape sat across from him.

"Why didn't you tell about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plan," demanded Sirius as he stood up and squared up to the potions professor.

"I didn't know you foolish idiot, I also didn't testify against Mr Potter," spat Snape. Sirius silently sat down once again. The headmaster wasn't paying attention, there were two things that occupied his thoughts. The first was the mysterious man that saved Ginny's life and was mentioned by Harry before he was kissed. The Bow was (according to Harry) destined to destroy Voldemort, the bow the man held was also familiar to him. He needed to recruit The Bow into the Order for the Light to be victorious. The second thing that was on his mind was another thing Harry had said 'neither can live while the other survives,'. Harry knew about the prophecy, was he unknowingly gaining information from Tom's mind.

"We need The Bow," stated Dumbledore in a tone that sounded like he was defeated.

"Who is The Bow?" asked Remus. Dumbledore stared at the occupants of his office and said " I do not know,"

XOXOXOXO

The Bow lifted the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw out of it's box. The Bow stared down at the Horcrux, he placed the diadem on the floor and shot an arrow straight at it, an explosion rocked the entire castle. The Bow felt frustrated; the diadem had survived the explosion intact. The Bow loaded an arrow that was coated in the venom of a basilisk and shot it at the diadem. This time the arrow worked. It sliced through the horcrux like a hot knife through butter. The Bow had completed his primary objective as he stepped out of the room he saw several wands pointing at him. The Bow touched his hood once again, activating his voice changer.

"Professor Dumbledore pleasure to see you as well the people-who-lied," said The Bow. Many of them faltered except Albus who still had his wand.

"I'm here to offer you membership to the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore. The Bow laughed and dropped the diadem.

"You may need me, but I don't need you," said The Bow "It was Harry Potter who needed you, Ariana needed you," The Bow continued. The Bow felt the cutting curse hit the right side of his face revealing his skin but thankfully not his eye or hair.

"Goodbye Dumbledore," said The Bow as he apparated away just before several stunners hit the place where he had just been standing.

The Bow landed on his feet in the manor which he called his home. He now called it the Quiver. The Bow walked calmly to one of the bathrooms. His face was bleeding, it was nothing essence of dittany wouldn't cure. He stared at his face to make sure it was healed. The face of Harry Potter.


End file.
